Why my tears won't stop?
by ImTheServantOfEvil
Summary: Seorang Butler bersedia melakukan apapun yang diinginkan majikannya. Nagihiko, seorang butler, mampukah dia melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan untuknya? Termasuk membunuh orang yang dicintainya? warning : first fic. Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko kembar. Rimahiko fic. No Charas!


**Me : haai, aku author baru di sini, mohon bantuannya ! xD**_  
_

**Nagi : loh? kok ada Nade?  
**

**Me : maaf ya Nagi, aku pengen kamu ama Nade itu beneran kembar. maaf maaf =="  
**

**Nade : wah, terima kasih ;D  
**

**Me : warning, cerita pertama jadi harap maklum kalau kacau. mohon bantuannya untuk para senior  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara ! Peach Pit does !  
**

* * *

_Jaman dahulu kala, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat bijaksana. Suatu waktu, sang Raja menderita penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh tabib manapun. Akhirnya dia meninggal, dan sang Ratu mengambil alih tahta kerajaan. Sang Ratu memimpin lebih baik dari pada Sang Raja sehingga banyak orang menyukainya. Namun, sang Ratu menderita penyakit yang sama hingga akhirnya menyusul sang Raja._  
_Yang tersisa hanyalah Putri yang baru berumur 16 tahun, Putri yang selalu menikmati kekayaan dan kekuasaan serta seorang pelayan yang sangat mirip dengannya serta bersedia melakukan apapun yang diinginkan sang Putri. Diapun mengambil alih tahta kerajaan. Namun caranya memimpin jauh dari baik. Dia menetapkan pajak yang tinggi bagi rakyatnya dan menghikum siapapun yang menentang perintahnya. Seiring waktu, orang-orang pun menyebut kerajaan itu "The Kingdom of Evil" dan sang Putri sebagai "Daughter of Evil"._

_Pernah seseorang mencoba menentang sang Putri, namun bernasib malang. Semua hartanya di ambil sang Putri dan dia harus menjalani hukuman mati sedangkan keluarganya harus bersedia bekerja pada sang Putri seumur hidup. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani melawan nya, karena siapapun yang melawan nya akan mengalami hak yang sama._

_Sang Putri lalu memutuskan bahwa dia akan memerintah dengan menyandang status Putri dan bukan ratu sampai dia sudah cukup umur untuk memerintah kerajaan atau menemukan calon suaminya._

* * *

_"Hime-sama, perkenalkan, saya adalah Butler anda yang baru, nama saya Nagihiko" sambil membungkuk, pelayan baru itu memperkenalkan diri. Rambut panjang nya yg berwarna ungu di ikat agar tidak menghalangi penglihatan nya. baju Butler yang berwarna ungu dengan garis hitam di tengah nya dan celana hitam panjang membalut tubuh nya._

_"Persiapkanlah dirimu untuk setia melayaniku hingga akhir hidupmu" sang Putri itu tersenyum. Mata violetnya berbinar disertai senyuman yang terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk gadis berumur 16 tahun. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah Putri yang memiliki hati seorang iblis?_

* * *

3 tahun kemudian,

"Hime-sama, waktu nya bangun" Nagihiko sedikit mengguncang gumpalan besar yang ada di atas kasur.  
"Nagi? hmm, sedikit lagi" jawab gumpalan itu.  
"Hime-sama, semua nya sudah menunggu. sarapan nya juga sudah siap." kata Butler itu sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakainya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian sang Putri. Dengan santainya dia memilih pakaian yang akan dipakai sang Putri, termasuk pakaian dalamnya.  
Mendengar isi lemarinya di acak-acak, sang Putri bergegas keluar dari gumpalan selimut putih yang hangat.  
"Nagi !"  
"Ya, hime-sama? ada apa?"  
"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku bisa memilih bajuku sendiri, dan jangan panggil aku hime-sama. Aku punya nama!" kata Putri itu dengan nada agak kesal.  
"Tapi hime-"  
"Ngga pake tapi tapi!" kata nya sambil cemberut.  
"Permintaanmu adalah perintah, Nadeshiko oujou-sama" sambil tersenyum, Butler itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun.

* * *

Musik yang merdu memenuhi ruangan tempat sang Putri berada. Terlihat beberapa pemusik kerajaan yang sudah biasa melayani sang Putri untuk aktivitas barunya.  
"Hime-sama, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" suara sang Butler membuat sang Putri membalikkan badan dari apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.  
"Hmm. apa yang sedang aku lakukan yaa? bisa di bilang, ini adalah salah satu cara penghilang stress. Nagi mau coba?" sang Putri terus menari dengan gemulai. Gerakan nya yang indah dan sesuai dengan irama merdu membuat siapapun terpikat melihatnya. Siapa yang menyangka? Putri yang terlihat lemah gemulai itu memiliki hati yang sangat jahat? jawabannya, tidak ada. "Oh ya Nagi, sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk memanggil namaku, dan bukan dengan sebutan Hime-sama?"  
"Hime-sama, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menyebut nama Hime-sama sembarangan. Hal itu akan merendahkan Hime-sama. Apalagi di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Ah, selain itu, tidak, terima kasih. Hanya melihat Hime-sama melakukannya saja sudah membuat saya sangat senang."  
"Kalau itu membuat Nagi senang, aku akan terus melakukannya untuk Nagi" katanya sambil berputar dengan gaun violet yang membalut tubuhnya. "Oh! Sudah waktunya minum teh!" katanya menghentikan gerakannya.  
"maukah Nagi menemaniku?"  
"Permintaanmu adalah perintah, Hime-sama" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membimbing sang Putri menuju tempat perjamuan teh biasa diadakan.

* * *

"Hime, maksud saya Nadeshiko oujou-sama, kita mau ke mana?" terlihat si Butler tergesah-gesah mengejar sang Putri.  
"Sudah, ikut saja. Oh ya, karena kita sekarang sudah di luar istana, bisakah kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan nama saja?" kata Nadeshiko sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Permintaanmu adalah perintah, Nadeshiko." kata Nagihiko sambil memberikan tangan kanannya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, sang Putri segera menggandeng tangan itu, menuju kota seberang.

* * *

Sesampainya di kota itu, mereka beristirahat sejenak menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Kota itu identik dengan warna putih. mungkin raja atau ratu di kota itu menyukai warna putih. Terlihat orang-orang yang pergi bekerja, dan anak-anak yang berlarian sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Putri kerajaan Violet sedang duduk santai di taman kota bersama Butler-nya. Ya, mereka menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa.  
"Nade, apakah kamu tidak haus? Mau saya belikan minuman?"  
"mhhmm, aku ingin minum minuman rasa anggur. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau sekalian beli cemilan?"  
"Permintaanmu adalah perintah" kata nya sambil membungkukkan badan lalu pergi untuk mencari apa yang di inginkan sang Putri.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang Putri menatap punggung si Butler sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sang Butler kebingungan mencari pesanan sang Putri. Dia belum terlalu mengenal kota itu dan berharap dia tidak tersesat.  
Sambil melihat sekitar nya, sang Butler itu melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang keemasan berjalan bersama seorang anak laki-laki bermata merah seperti batu Ruby. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari penduduk yang ditemuinya. Melihat bros kerajaan yang dipakai anak laki-laki itu, Sang Butler pun mengasumsikan bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Pangeran dari kota yang mereka datangi ini. Sedangkan yang gadis mungkin temannya, sesama bangsawan pastinya.  
Gadis kecil itu memiliki mata yang indah bagaikan seorang Ratu yang bisa menaklukkan laki-laki manapun yang menatapnya. Ya, laki-laki manapun termasuk Butler itu.

* * *

"Silahkan. Minuman dan cemilannya." sang Butler memberikan minuman pesanan sang Putri sambil duduk di sampingnya.  
"Nagi.."  
"Ya, Nade?"  
"Mulai sekarang kamu harus membiasakan diri dengan kota ini. Karena kita akan sering datang berkunjung" katanya sambil memainkan sedotan dalam gelas plastik itu.  
"Permintaanmu adalah perintah, Nadeshiko"

* * *

Untuk membiasakan diri, Nagihiko semakin sering berkunjung ke kota itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang Putri dan semakin sering bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu bernama Mashiro Rima, dia selalu terlihat di taman kota . Tampaknya dia menyukai Sirkus yang sering di tampilkan di taman kota ketika malam datang.

Sudah beberapa kali Nagi beradu pandang cukup lama dengan gadis itu. Akhirnya setelah membulatkan tekad, si Butler memberanikan diri untuk menegur gadis itu.  
"Permisi nona" katanya sambil tersenyum "..." tak ada jawaban.  
"Nona?" Nagi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si gadis untuk menarik perhatiannya.  
"..." masih tetap tak ada jawaban.  
"Ah maaf, anda tidak boleh sembarangan mendekatiRima-sama. Mari kita pergi, Rima-sama" kata seorang pria dengan tubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam dari atas ke bawah.  
"Oh, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya menegurnya saja." wajah Nagihiko tetap tersenyum walau berhadapan dengan orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita pergi, Rima-sama" pria itu menarik lengan Rima menuju kereta kuda yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Namun sepertinya Rima belum ingin pulang. Matanya tetap terpaku pada acara sirkus itu. Melihat itu, Nagi lalu menepuk pundak laki-laki itu.  
"Tampaknya dia belum ingin pulang." tegur Nagi.  
"Kau tahu apa? Bocah?" kata laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya, siap memukul Nagi. Namun Nagi tetap tersenyum.

DUUAAKKK ! BRUUGHH !

Tanpa melepaskan senyumnya, kepalan tinju Nagi sudah berada di perut laki-laki besar itu. Laki-laki itu jatuh memegang bagian perut yang dipukul Nagi lalu jatuh pingsan.

Nagipun berjalan menuju Rima. Dia berlutut lalu mengulurkan tangannya, seolah meminta tangan gadis itu. Awalnya gadis itu agak ragu, namun dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan si Butler.  
"Kau berbeda ya?" kata gadis itu.  
Si Butler tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum, menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis itu dan mengecupnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah matanya.  
"Tetaplah disini" bisik si Butler. Itulah awal dari semua kekacauan ini.

_*To Be Continued_

* * *

Sekilas untuk chapter 2

_"Namaku Rima"_

_"Perkenalkan, aku Hinamori Amu dan ini adalah Hitori Tadase, pangeran negeri ini"_

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

_"Siapa itu?"_

_"Ikuto !"_

_"Jadi ini ya, Humpty Dumpty itu? hmm"_

_"Dasar kucing liar! Tak akan ku ampuni!"_

* * *

__**Me : Bagaimana? Mohon maaf ya kalo Nade jadi OOC gitu -_-  
**

**Nagi : Tidak apa-apa, iya kan Nade?  
**

**Nade : Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting ceritanya jalan terus  
**

**Me : Thx ! You're the best ! *peluk Nade dan Nagi* xD  
**

**Minta Reviewnya dong ;D  
**


End file.
